Monster
by AbracaForte
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun, si manusia percobaan dan Lee Sungmin, si namja misterius bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi? Chapter 1: Prolog. Review? :D


—_**Monster, chapter 1: "Prolog"**_

.

PING..! PING..! PING..!

Alarm itu membahana ke seluruh penjuru laboratorium. Lampu-lampu berwarna merah menyala-nyala dengan liar, pertanda bahwa keadaan telah membahayakan seluruh orang yang berada di laboratorium. Orang-orang berlarian, panik karena bahaya yang mematikan tengah mengintai mereka. Beberapa ahli teknisi kembali berkutat pada mesin mereka, berusaha meredam apa yang menjadi sebab alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi.

"Bahaya... SH-013 telah melarikan diri..! Bahaya... SH-013 telah melarikan diri..!" kini suara operator berbunyi—menjelaskan apa yang menyebabkan semua huru-hara ini terjadi.

Di saat yang bersamaan, sepasang mata merah terlihat di balik kegelapan. Pukulan secepat kilat kini tertuju pada salah seorang teknisi dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Orang-orang yang lain menyadari hal tersebut dan hendak menyelamatkan diri. Namun semuanya terlambat, bayangan-hitam-bermata-merah itu telah menghabisi para teknisi dan ilmuwan yang tersisa di laboratorium berdinding besi tersebut.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat baju dan rambut bayangan hitam itu berkibar tak karuan. Ia pun berlari menuju pintu yang terbuka dengan lebar, melewati para penjaga yang telah tewas di tangannya. Merasa dirinya telah seutuhnya bebas, ia pun tertawa layaknya seorang monster. "Akhirnya aku bebas! AKU BEBAS!"

* * *

"JANGAN LARI KAU! LEE SUNGMIN!"

_Namja_ itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Bagaikan rusa yang tengah diburu oleh singa, kini ia mempertaruhkan seluruh nyawa pada kakinya. Dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal ia melompati halangan-halangan berupa kotak-kotak kayu berisi kubis dan sayuran lainnya. Sesekali ia tidak sengaja menyenggol beberapa pengunjung pasar yang sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Maklumlah, _namja_ yang terduga bernama Lee Sungmin itu hanya terpikir untuk berlari ke tempat yang ramai seperti pasar, menghindar dari kejaran para mafia berbaju hitam.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak salah seorang mafia berbaju hitam yang mengejar Sungmin. Tujuh orang mafia yang lain ikut mengejar Sungmin seperti apa yang dilakukan orang barusan.

Wajah kucal Sungmin mulai terlihat panik. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun berbelok ke gang yang berada di sebelah kanannya. _Aigoo..!_ serunya dalam hati begitu mendapati jalan yang diambilnya ternyata gang buntu. Dan, mau tak mau ia pun harus menghentikan pelariannya. Ia berbalik dengan cepat. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika kini kedelapan mafia berbaju hitam tengah berdiri di depannya. Reflek, ia pun mundur ke belakang, bersandar pada tembok bata yang lembab dan menjadi penghalang menuju harapan kehidupan dan membawanya menuju kematian yang hanya tinggal hitungan detik lagi.

"_Well... well... well..._" salah seorang pentolan dari mafia itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menodongkannya tepat ke kepala Sungmin. "Sepertinya hari ini kita membuat korban berkepala lubang lagi."

"Ke-Kenapa kalian mau membunuhku?" tanya Sungmin panik dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia yang sudah lemas pun jatuh terduduk. "Bukankah aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun?"

Mafia itu menyeringai. "Bagaimana ya... sebenarnya kami hanya mendapat perintah untuk membunuhmu. Lagipula, kami sudah dibayar di muka dengan jumlah yang cukup besar. Bukankah itu akan menjadi pekerjaan yang menggiurkan? Membunuh satu orang saja mendapat bayaran ratusan juta won."

"Si-Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"

"Hm... kami tidak boleh memberitahukan siapa orang yang menyuruh dan membayar kami. Tidak peduli walaupun itu pada target yang sebentar lagi akan mati." Mafia itu menarik _safety_ pada pistolnya. "Selamat jalan. Semoga perjalananmu ke surga menyenangkan!"

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan telah dilepaskan. Sungmin yang menutup matanya karena kaget dengan suara tembakan kini membuka matanya perlahan. Aneh, ia tidak merasakan sakit. Sedikit pun ia tidak merasakanya. Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?

Iris gelapnya terbelalak ketika melihat kini di depannya telah berdiri seorang _namja_ berambut kecoklatan. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat sebuah peluru yang tertuju ke arahnya tengah berada di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah _namja_ misterius itu. _Dia... menghentikan peluru itu?_ Pikir Sungmin.

"Whoa..." salah seorang mafia berbaju hitam yang berdiri di belakang tergagum-kagum.

"Da-Dari mana ia datang?" tanya seorang yang lain, panik.

"Pergi," ucap _namja_ misterius itu datar, sorot matanya yang tajam terlihat bak elang yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

"Tidak akan," jawab seorang pentolan mafia. "Kau yang harus pergi, atau kau akan ikut mati bersama bocah itu." Ia menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala _namja_ bermata elang tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mati," _namja_ itu menyeringai. "Tapi kalian yang akan mati!"

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan kembali diletuskan. Sungmin sempat memekik keras, membayangkan timah panas itu akan melubangi kepala orang yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya, matanya kembali terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah peluru berada di antara jati tengah dan jari manisnya, kini dua buah peluru berada di tangan kanannya.

Dengan kecepatan secepat kilat, ia—si _namja_ misterius bermata elang membuang kedua peluru di tangannya dan menerjang salah seorang mafia dan mempelintir lehernya ke belakang. Alhasil, pria berbaju hitam itu pun ambruk ke lantai. Siapa pun pasti tahu, setelah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, orang berbaju hitam itu pasti sudah mati. Tak selang sedetik, ia menerjang ketujuh orang lainnya. Memperlakukan mereka semua dengan perlakukan yang sama—mempelintir leher mereka satu per satu dengan kecepatan super, sampai-sampai apa yang dilakukannya itu hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali. Semua mafia berbaju hitam yang tersisa ambruk ke lantai, sama seperti pria yang pertama. Angin berhembus pelan, menyibakan rambut _namja_ itu yang kecoklatan seakan merayakan kemenangan sang pemangsa.

Napas Sungmin naik turun, seolah tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. "Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku!" serunya dengan suara tercekat.

_Namja_ misterius itu membalikan badannya, menghadap ke arah Sungmin. Irisnya yang merah layaknya darah menatap Sungmin tajam. Tatapan mengintai itu perlahan berubah semakin lembut, namun itu tak menyembunyikan aura pembunuh yang dimilikinya.

Sungmin menatap kedua iris merah itu dengan tatapan awas. "Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

_Namja_ misterius itu menyeringai kecil. "Aku Kyuhyun—SH-013, Super Human—manusia percobaan milik pemerintah yang melarikan diri dari takdir sebagai senjata perang Korea Selatan."

.

**~to be continued~**

* * *

Annyeong semua~ :D Sekedar memberi note, di sini tuh abang Kyu penampilannya mirip 6jib teaser. Nah, kalo abang Sungmin? Hm... penasaran? Makanya review dund :D /geplokh

.

Review ne? :D

V

V


End file.
